The Blue Serpent
by Deku Yasha
Summary: The story was set years after the death of Koro-Sensei. Each student has moved onto their own careers. Nagisa chose the assassination business but after years of this job, his new target puts a dent in his reasoning. Can he kill his new target?
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Serpent

The story was set years after the death of Koro-Sensei. Each student has moved onto their own careers. Nagisa chose the assassination business but after years of this job, his new target puts a dent in his reasoning. Can he kill his new target?

Chapter 1

* * *

Karma Akabane was once his closest, most loyal friend. Nagisa Shiota valued this red-head more than most. The countless memories they created together in their E-Class adventures were always held dear to Nagisa. Karma was a huge part in the bluenettes decision to choose the assassin way of life; living in various places, never staying in one accommodation for very long. Within this line of work, as the years had trickled by, Nagisa had earned a name for himself. Civilians and clients referred to him as The Blue Serpent. The name was created by his blue hair and the sky-blue eyes that never let a target escape, carrying out each and every task handed to him with the cold, hard nature associated with a serpent.

He had completed endless tasks single handedly, never once failing. When he confronted his target, his eyes were cold and empty, they showed no weakness or emotion as he pulled the trigger or made the final incision with his knife. Each task was swift. This one shouldn't have been any different. He had spent the last few weeks watching his target, effortlessly pushing all emotion and any former bond to the back of his mind. This was his life now and Karma was his next target.

* * *

The client that contacted The Blue Serpent barely a month ago had offered a large reward for the task being carried out successfully. The target in question was a well-known government official who was considered manipulative to many people. It wasn't surprising to Nagisa that the client himself wanted the man dead as he knew Karma had defied the wishes of many civilians in order to rise in the ranks. Nagisa remembered reviewing the request with a heavy feeling in his stomach before pushing it aside and destroying the written request for the safety of the client.

During the weeks of observing his target Nagisa has experienced different emotions. He had tracked Karma down and kept his distance as he watched his former classmate carry out his daily routines. The assassin took note of his schedule, eventually learning that the Red-Head would always remain behind at the end of official hours, continuing his work until the night grew dark. Nagisa hadn't noticed anything unusual and perhaps his former classmate's senses had been dulled as Karma didn't seem to notice his presence either.

When he had first laid eyes on his new target the blue haired assassin had felt a rush of emotion cloud his mind. He was slightly confused about the wave of affection and excitement he felt but took no time to question it. As far as Nagisa could remember, he had always felt that way around Karma Akabane, always looked up to him and felt a strong bond, one that many mistook for a stronger meaning. As the weeks passed Nagisa had worked on dulling these emotions, pushing them away and detaching himself whilst carrying out his observations.

* * *

Nagisa moved swiftly as he saw the last worker leave the building floor his target was currently occupying. It may have seemed cliché to enter a room through the window but in this case, it was the most viable option. The window was isolated from the open street and faced out onto a detailed landscape. Karma had left the window open for a cool breeze whilst finishing his work. Nagisa waited until the day grew darker and an opening was clear. Once he observed the target move to the bookcase at the opposite side of the room the assassin slipped through the window, gun firmly located in his hand.

He froze.

Nagisa had entered silently and calmly, concealing his presence so effectively that the target who was engrossed in his search through a book had not noticed him. This could have been over so quickly, the silencer on his gun would make it almost silent. The assassin could avoid a confrontation and make an easy exit, so why? Why couldn't he pull the trigger? Nagisa went to retreat but found he could not move as his eyes examined the Red head more closely, tracing the lines of his back, working his gaze up to the man's face. The moment his eyes set upon the man's face he gasped. Only half of the red heads face was visible but Nagisa could tell there was a smile. Karma's usual smirk shone brightly in the dimly lit room as he turned to face the bluenette stood in his office. His face clearly showing that he was expecting the assassin.

How? How did Karma know?

* * *

This was my first attempt at an anime fanfiction, i have done others a few years ago based on the show Supernatural. If this chapter gets good feedback i will upload another chapter going into the feelings Karma and Nagisa have for each other and why he couldn't kill his former classmate.

Let em know what you thought in the reviews please, i would really love some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It had been years since they had seen each other, Karma had become one of the youngest government officials. Rising in the ranks, despite being in his early twenties. Nagisa on the other hand, became an assassin. Earning the name 'The Blue Serpent'. When Nagisa had first become aware of this new name the public had given him he had felt indifferent. The colour blue had always been associated with his appearance and he wasn't surprised at being called a serpent. The target would rarely see him coming, he was restrained and could conceal his presence until the opportunity to strike arose. His kills were often well-known individuals, going through each target swiftly like a rapid working venom wiping out those in the higher ranks of society. Now he stood, defying his reputation as a direct confrontation between himself and his former classmate took place.

* * *

Karma's POV

As the tall redheaded man shifted his body weight to face his former classmate, it was like a ripple effect had been sent throughout his entire body. The emotions that dispersed throughout his mind were the same as he had felt for the last few weeks as the assassin had stalked his every move. This time it was all coupled with a light sensation in the pit of his stomach as he gazed back into the pure blue eyes clouded with an indecisive conflict.

Only seconds had passed but the assassin had not lowered his gun. Karma remained alert and aware of every change in the bluenette's posture and expression, waiting for the younger man to decide. He kept a cool, relaxed exterior as he further examined the boy he had known throughout his years in E-Class.

So many memories flashed through Karma's mind. All the times they had laughed together and how he would catch himself smiling down at Nagisa with a fond expression, the shorter boy always returned his gaze, mimicking the emotions Karma felt and making them stronger.

After their big fight, over if we should save or kill Koro-sensei, Karma had relaxed his walls and finally began to accept his feelings. Since that fight, Karma had been gazing at the blue haired boy in class, a few rows in front of him. He remembered feeling the same light sensation in the pit of his stomach as he did now. Each time Nagisa felt as if he was being watched, turning to look, Karma would resume his attention to Koro-sensei, pushing aside any desire to voice his feelings. Karma loved the boy's eyes more than anything, they always shone so brightly when looking back at him, as if Nagisa had adored him.

Karma had lost touch with Nagisa years ago, the bluenette had vanished with no warning to any of his former classmates. Karma had tried to track him down but Nagisa had not wanted to be found, remaining well hidden. At first, the emotions that overcame the redhead left him with an urge to outstretch his hand to the bluenette. This urge quickly dissipated when they made eye contact.

It was clear to him now that the blue haired figure standing in front of him was different to the one he once held dear, something had changed Nagisa. That much was clear as he continued to gaze back into those eyes. Whatever pain had changed his Nagisa, he wanted to erase it so they could smile together like they used to.

As the years had passed Karma had pictured their reunion a thousand times, imagining what he would say to the person he had always treasured. Karma had wanted to confess everything he had felt when they were close friends, years ago. He wanted to blurt it all out right this second and hope he would see the same feelings and admiration in those mesmerising eyes.

Karma let his smile fade, replaced with a feeling of sadness as the reunion wasn't supposed to be like this. That was when Nagisa's stance faltered, lowering the gun and relaxing his posture. Karma immediately noted that at the same time, small tears were beginning to cloud the assassin's eyes. They fell onto his fair skin as a soft voice escaped his lips, accompanied with a warm smile mixed with affection and regret.

''Karma-kun, I'm sorry''

The blue haired man began to turn, as if to leave Karma standing alone, unable to process what he was feeling. At that moment, Karma crossed the darkening room in a few large steps, grasping Nagisa's wrist and embracing the blue haired assassin gently, as if he were afraid he would break the man who seemed to be falling apart before his eyes. Karma had always had a forceful, instinctive need to protect the smaller figure from anyone or anything trying to hurt him.

* * *

Nagisa's POV

After the initial shock of realizing Karma had been expecting him, Nagisa realised how much he loved that smile. He loved how the man could stand so relaxed, giving off an air of ease while facing the barrel of a gun. Perhaps he was wrong about Karma's senses being dulled. The redhead had been waiting for him all along and had hid it well.

Nagisa felt as if a war was going on inside him, his mind was screaming at him to put down the gun and embrace the figure he had always admired and looked up. He wanted to remember how it felt for Karma to call him names or tease him or hold him. He had missed those things. Karma had always told him that Nagisa had a talent for assassination.

After Koro-sensei died he had an empty feeling. He knew he was good at assassination, it was a talent that he could develop and then maybe one day, maybe he could find a target he couldn't kill, that'd replace the empty feeling he felt after his first, elusive target disappeared beneath his knife.

Looking towards the figure of the man he was supposed to kill, Nagisa felt a warm sensation as he gazed into those mercury eyes, carefree but still held the same affection for the bluenette that Nagisa cherished years ago. All the emotions he had felt watching the redhead, the ones he had suppressed and numbed, came running into his mind and all he could feel was regret and the deep love he felt for the man as he lowered the gun and said;

''Karma-kun, I'm sorry''.

He began to turn away from the man in front of him, desperate for Karma not to see him like this. He had failed in his assassination task, not only that but he had once again failed to find the words that voiced how he felt. Nagisa remembered how in E-Class he would feel Karmas eyes on him and see the warmth they held, mimicking his own feelings. Neither of them had voiced anything they felt to the other. Nagisa had been afraid of Karma looking down at him, that the affection he saw in the redhead's eyes would fade, replaced with disgust.

He tensed when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Before he could open his mouth to protest he was then being pulled into the taller man's chest in a gentle embrace. He was warm despite the cold breeze coming from the window and the darkening night. He wished he could stay like this forever because he felt safe, he didn't feel alone.

He could feel himself breaking as he held onto the redhead. Tears falling faster as the regret of what he had just done washed over him. He had tried to kill the man who was now holding him together in his arms.

Karma and Nagisa had been holding each other in their arms for a while. The night had grown darker, the moon shining brightly and the breeze becoming colder. The smaller frame, just a silhouette in the darkness, had left out a soft moan when the redheaded man pulled apart, breaking the sweet embrace. Karmas face had been lit up by the moonlight. His eyes were fixed on the blue orbs that gazed back at him. A smile, so warm and accepting, etched its way onto the man's face as he leant down, his face inches away from Nagisa's. Before he could open his mouth to speak and voice how he had felt for so long, the blue haired assassin had closed the gap between them. After a moment's hesitation from Karma he leaned into the touch and deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. The bluenette had let out a small moan as they parted, Karma's signature smirked made an appearance as he met the assassin's lips once again.


End file.
